Veintidós
by MiloLM
Summary: Fuyumi Todoroki tiene veintidós años. También tiene veintidós ideas. Veintidós dulces imaginaciones de lo que alguna vez pudo ser su familia (pero que nunca lo fue ni llegará a ser).
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje].

 **Nota:** Tenía esta idea hace tiempo gracias a unos _headcanons_ que encontré en Tumblr, e iba a hacer un one-shot con todo. Luego me di cuenta de que se vería mejor como un fic corto-largo xD

Créditos al/la creador/a de los headcanons :3

* * *

 ** _Veintidós_**

I

* * *

A veces a la joven hija del héroe Endeavor le gusta imaginar.

No siempre, porque no tiene tanto tiempo como desearía. Porque es su deber mantener ordenadas las cuentas de la casa y trabajar de maestra de niños pequeños al mismo tiempo, tambiénlo es el arreglar el hogar y mantenerlo estable en cuánto a relaciones familiares se trata. Porque al final ella es el único pilar que queda en pie dentro de los Todoroki y está feliz de serlo.

( _Y aunque le duela que su madre se hubiese derrumbado y su hermano destruido hasta los cimientos, no tiene de otra más que tragarlo y seguir adelante._ )

Así que está bien. Ella está bien.

Hasta que ya no lo está, y necesita un descanso, un momentito de paz donde no esté preocupándose por los problemas de villanos en la escuela de Shōto, donde su padre no esté mirándola y esperando algo de su parte, donde Natsuo no empiece otra pelea a gritos cada vez que se cruce con Enji, donde su madre no esté teniendo otro ataque de histeria al recordar el maltrato de su esposo.

Donde Tōya vuelva y le apoye como solía hacerlo de pequeños.

Así que en esos instantes en los que ya no lo soporta y siente que podría desmayarse en medio de nada, opta por escabullirse a su cuarto y allí piensa, piensa, piensa y sume en un intento de inconsciencia. Porque quiere y desea escaparse de su realidad aunque sea un segundo y ni los innumerables libros en su estantería o el infinito Internet podrían ayudarle en ese momento más de lo que haría el silencio y la soledad. Así que se esconde bajo sus sábanas heladas y allí se queda por segundos, minutos, horas. Esos tiempos tan efímeros en los que le gusta meterse en un mundo que no sea el actual, uno en con el cual le gusta soñar de vez en cuando y disfrutar, amar, alegrarse.

Fuyumi Todoroki tiene veintidós años ya, pero eso no le impide el querer imaginar, al igual que una niña sin niñez, una vida feliz donde su existencia sería como un caramelo colorido y un globo rosa. Y a pesar de ser algo tonto, algo inútil y estúpido, es como una ayuda a sobrellevarlo todo, como una dosis de una droga suave. Y no le importa seguir haciéndolo siempre y cuando nadie se atraviese a enterarse de ello.

Y volviendo a su imaginación, esa que siempre le saca el temor de morir de estrés, que es algo simple que se repite casi como un mantra de relajación y le ayuda siempre, siempre, siempre. Nunca falla. Pues son ideas que se han quedado incrustadas desde que las imaginó por primera vez. Momentos que nunca vivió empero que nunca llegará a olvidar.

Y así comienza la numeración.

Todo empieza con algo tan simple y complejo como su padre. Porque ella sabe que, de haber sido ese hombre repleto de llamas alguien menos obsesionado con eso del sucesor perfecto, superar a All Might y convertirse en el héroe número uno, la vida de todos los miembros de su familia hubiese sido más llevadera, incluso alegre, se atrevería a decir. Su madre no sufriría de abusos y sus hermanos serían normales, su familia sería normal.

Claro que no tanto, teniendo al patriarca como un héroe conocido. Aunque ese seguramente sería un tema al que nadie le tomaría verdadera importancia porque.

Porque seguramente Natsuo seguiría siendo Natsuo incluso con él, y de pequeños se atrevería a hacer algo como—

— _Natsu, no debemos hacer esto..._ —susurra una pequeña Fuyumi en tanto su hermano menor, que no lo parece debido a su estatura, le estira del brazo hacia la habitación de su padre aún dormido.

El niño le mira, con la sonrisa traviesa plantada en su cara y unos ojos grises tan llenos de una vivez que definitivamente no heredó de su tranquila madre.

— _Tranquila, Fuyu..._ —habla el menor, acelerando un poco el paso y subiendo rápido las escaleras, sin soltarla—. _Mamá dijo que despertemos a papá, nunca dijo cómo..._

—Pero-

—Nada de peros. Será divertido molestar al viejo, créeme.

Fuyumi _sabe bien_ que está mal, pero es una niña de nueve años muy fácil de persuadir y no tiene de otra más que caer ante las ideas traviesas de Natsuo.

Y con ello se adentran a la gran habitación que comparten sus padres, donde encuentran al gran héroe Endeavor durmiendo todavía y roncando de manera inhumana.

— _¿Cómo es que mamá puede dormir con tanto ruido...?_ —se pregunta el pequeño albino, y su hermana mayor se encoge de hombros sin saber la respuesta. Ambos creen al final que su progenitora de seguro usa orejeras en la noche.

Y se acercan despacio, sin hacer ruido. Saben muy bien que deben ser silenciosos si quieren que el plan funcione perfectamente, puesto que se encontraban con una persona con los sentidos desarrollados al máximo luego de su larga carrera profesional.

Y al llegar cerca, incluso con Natsu subiéndose a la cama, ya pueden poner en marcha el dichoso plan que inevitablemente hace que la sonrisa de Natsu aumenta más (como si fuese posible) y que Fuyu sienta algo de temor y ganas de desertar, aunque no pueda. No pasa nada de tiempo hasta que la cara del héroe sea cubierta de nieve.

—¡Corre! —grita entonces el menor, parándose de golpe para después salir a toda velocidad de la cama, claro que no sin pisar de paso a su progenitor.

—¡NIÑOOOS!

Ambos infantes ríen fuertemente mientras bajan las escaleras y van derecho a la cocina a esconderse detrás de su confundida y algo preocupada madre.

Y Fuyumi se ríe en la soledad de su habitación, porque definitivamente pasaría algo como eso de ser su familia como en sus imaginaciones, especialmente viniendo de Natsuo. Luego piensa seriamente en eso de reírse estando sola y lo maniática que debía verse, pero no le interesa porque nadie puede verla al final.

Y esas ideas de quedarían en su cabeza, selladas con llave. Pero por estar ahí es que se levanta y se quita las cobijas de encima, suspirando largamente para dirigirse enseguida afuera, y continuar con su ajetreada vida siendo una de la familia Todoroki que no es de su imaginación.

( _Pero que aún con ello la quería y lucharía por mejorarla a toda costa._ )

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** ¿Qué hago escribiendo esto y no los especiales de AdH? :'v

Este capítulo se alargó más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Veintidós**_

II

* * *

Suspira largamente, en un vano intento de darse ánimos y terminar con sus labores profesionales. Aunque lo odia, sabe que debe corregir los exámenes de sus dulces alumnos, y con pesar, ponerle una nota a cada uno de ellos. Y lo peor es que _no debe ni puede_ equivocarse, o estaría en serios problemas.

Y antes de empezar con el primero, oye unos pasos fuertes y firmes acercándose a la habitación, y pronto su padre ya ha abierto la puerta, portando su típico ceño fruncido y sus llamas encendidas. _Es raro_ , se dice por un momento, él no suele entenderlas en casa.

—Fuyumi, necesito que me des un informe acerca de los gastos que han habido desde que Shōto se ha mudado a los dormitorios, también voy a necesitar que veas quienes son las mucamas que tenemos.

Fuyumi se queda helada un momentito, y siente el sudor recorrer su cuello. Luego le ve asentir y alejarse, y el calor abrasador dentro de la gran sala se disipa. Y esa temperatura era peligrosa, la joven Todoroki lo sabe. Podría afectarle a su progenitor y de verdad tenía que haber algo realmente malo para que no pudiese encargarse de ello y bajarle al calor, y eso posiblemente podría ser una enfermedad. Después de todo, Enji Todoroki no es un dios o algo por el estilo, él es un humano, y los humanos son frágiles aún cuando digan lo contrario.

Y también estaba nervioso, necesitaba calmarse.

O quizá necesitaba alguien que le echase hielo encima. Sólo es una idea, no es que ella quisiese intentarlo. No odiaba tanto su vida, en realidad, pero.

Pero la idea tampoco suena mal. Se oye como un momento alegre de una familia como la suya, la verdad, y ayudaría a calmar el posible resfrío de temporada. Si es que su padre no tuviera un orgullo más alto que su agencia o su rango de héroe, quizás sonaría posible. Sería posible porque sí, porque ella sería—

No. Porque _ellos_ serían una familia más unida, una que no temieran al patriarca en cada momento del día y que, muy probablemente, lo ayudarían a calmar sus humor de bestia infernal cuando fuese necesario.

Fuyumi suspira. Es una imaginación tonta, es dice, pero con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Porque a pesar de todo suena genial e imposible, y si fuese posible le gustaría inventarse una escena vivida donde su familia fuese funcional.

O donde Endeavor deje a sus familiares de hielo tratarle cuando se encuentre enfermo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere el hombre, seriamente, sin dejar de observar a su niña poner sus manos en su frente.

Ella le sonríe alegre.

—Mamá nos dijo que revisemos tu temperatura. —Contesta con inocencia. A su lado, Natsuo bufa.

—Dijo que ella no podría en encargarse hoy —agrega el menor, con tono algo molesto—, ya que tiene que cuidar a Shōto.

—¡Así que nosotros te cuidaremos, papá! —afirma Fuyumi, llena de entusiasmo. Endeavor no sabe exactamente qué decir al respecto, aunque claro que la primera idea es negarse cuanto antes e ir derechito a la habitación a encerrarse y negar todo lo que tuviese que ver con "enfermedad" y "Enji Todoroki" en la misma oración.

Pero antes de hacer su primer movimiento de (no huida, no es un cobarde y unos niños que apenas controlan sus Quirks no son la razón, definitivamente) retirada táctica totalmente necesaria como lo sería al estar frente a un grupo de villanos demasiado poderosos —lo que no haría, pero es un ejemplo y se vale mentir—, la jovencita ya agarrado su frente completa, y Natsuo, como buen hijo rebelde, ha preparado sus manos tan heladas como su cariño hacia él para ponerlas en su cara y causarle un respingo.

—¡Está helado, niño!

—¡Sopórtalo, viejo! —Gruñe el niño albino, y una sonrisa malvada surca su rostro—. ¿O acaso no puedes aguantar un hielito, Endeavor?

Antes de que pueda reaccionar Natsu ya le ha echado escarcha en toda la cara, para después salir corriendo y riendo como desquiciado. Fuyumi ha quedado helada en frente de su papá, alejada un par de pasos, sólo por si acaso. Y era necesario, después de todo, puesto que pronto se siente el calor aumentar y toda la nieve en la cara masculina se derrite rápidamente mientras las llamas hacen su aparición.

—¡NATSUOOO!

La niña solamente suspira con claro cansancio.

Y sí, esa era una escena bastante acorde a la relación de hielo y fuego que probablemente tendría su familia, de ser normal, claro está.

Empero su familia no es nada normal, y no debería hacerse tantas ilusiones. Aunque le gusta y se da ánimos una vez más en tanto hace sus anotaciones escolares rápidamente, para así empezar con la tarea asignada por su progenitor.

Y una vez acabado todo eso, y con un hambre atroz molestando en su cuerpo, se dirige a la oficina del dueño de la casa. Toca un par de veces y al oír la aprobación entra sin hacer mucho ruido, encontrando a Endeavor revisando varios papeles, concentrado. O intentándolo, ya que no se le ve nada bien y la temperatura del estudio es significativamente más alta que afuera, y es malo.

Pero no puede decir nada, no está dispuesta a discutirle en ese momento, y tampoco tiene el coraje necesario. Así que lo único que puede hacer es acercarse al escritorio en tanto ignora el sudor que recorre su frente y el calor que la sofoca de a poco.

—Aquí están las cuentas que me pediste —suelta finalmente, mostrando la carpeta amarilla entre sus manos, y tratando que la voz no le salga temblorosa—. Todo está organizado y terminado, desde que Shōto fue a los dormitorios, y también la contratación de las mucamas.

—Entendido —gruñe el hombre, casi causándole un respingo de lo rudo que había sonado—. Déjalo ahí, lo revisaré en cuanto termine esto.

Fuyumi asiente, y pone el archivero sobre la mesa, para después hacer una ligera reverencia y caminar directo hacia la salida de ese lugar hecho de infierno. Y en cuanto se encuentra frente a la puerta, se detiene, con la mano a punto de tomar el pomo ardiente.

—¿No... necesitas ayuda?

Enji levanta la cabeza al oír ese hilo de voz tan tembloroso, y frunce el ceño, tratando de visualizar mejor a su hija, como si ayudara a comprender sus palabras antes dichas en lo que parecía un balbuceo.

—¿Qué?

—Que si no necesitas ayuda —reitera la muchacha con un tono más alto, tragando pesado para llenarse de un valor que no tiene, pero que inevitablemente le ha surgido al ver en un estado tan peligroso a un miembro de su familia—. Con esto del calor. Es una enfermedad de temporada, ¿no es así? Yo podría-

—No necesito algo como eso —gruñe Enji, molesto. O quizá no es exactamente él, sino su orgullo, quien decía esas palabras. De veras necesitaba algo de ayuda helada y la joven lo sabía muy bien—. Estoy bien. Puedes retirarte, Fuyumi.

La albina traga pesado. Lo ha hecho de manera correcta, preguntándole y sugiriendo la solución, y él se ha negado. Y lo ideal seria que se rindiese y acabara la orden.

Pero como es una Todoroki, y los Todoroki no son esencialmente buenos siguiendo órdenes, decide hacer algo antes de irse.

Con un toque a la puerta que no va a abrir, la congela por completo junto con las paredes, teniendo cuidado de no llegar a los estantes de libros y demás documentos, ni a las ventanas. Y una vez hecho y antes de escuchar cualquier queja o reprimenda, se retira cuanto antes del estudio.

Se vuelve a encerrar en su cuarto, y allí niega con la cabeza y la voz diciéndose una y otra vez que lo que había hecho fue una locura y que seguramente estaría muerta para la hora de la cena.

Sorprendentemente, para esa hora, su padre ya no se encuentra con la temperatura rompiendo récords, y se mantiene reacio a hablarle.

Fuyumi sabe que ya no quiere gritarle algo sobre que no vuelva a hacer eso, sino que desea agradecerle. Pero como ha dicho, el orgullo del hombre era más alto que su estatus de héroe profesional. Y lo entiende, y en silencio festeja animada.

* * *

 **Continuará**.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Es corto y no tan poético, ya que lo hice medio dormida xd

* * *

 _ **Veintidós**_

III

* * *

—Es bueno que hayas venido de visita. —Comenta Fuyumi con la satisfacción haciéndose notar en su dulce voz amable, en tanto se dedica a colocar los platos en la mesa correspondiente donde tendría su ansiada cena familiar, la que ha deseado durante todo el mes.

El chico que tiene a un par de pasos le observa directamente.

—Sí —afirma con tono neutro, tan típico de él, y un rostro que no le dice nada de lo que probablemente esté pensando. Es un enigma de dos colores a unos diámetros de distancia—. ¿El viejo comerá con nosotros?

—No, él tiene trabajo que hacer —informa algo apenada, pero en vez de notar la ligera decepción en los ojos de plata y zircón de Shōto, éste simplemente sigue con su expresión de iceberg solitario y entristecido por toda la eternidad.

( _No le gusta esa cara_.)

Aunque no sea así realmente, sino que, como siempre, ella está exagerando las cosas. Empero es porque de verdad se preocupa por el muchachito.

—Ah. —Suelta luego de unos segundos que parecieron algo eternos.

Fuyumi sabe que definitivamente él no era de hablar mucho, siempre lo supo. Aunque esperaba que dijera algo más, como "bien, así comeré en paz" o quizás un "nunca tiene tiempo para su familia". Mas no hubo nada, sólo silencio que era acortado por el sonido de los utensilios puestos en sus lugares.

Fuyu traga pesado, dispuesta a romper con tanta calma que siente algo tensa o molesta.

—Pero Natsuo vendrá —informa con tono alegre, mostrando una sonrisa dulce llena de una calidez ajena a su poder helado—, así podrán hablar y todo. Estaremos completos.

( _«O no tanto. Siempre falta_ _ **alguien**_ _»_ )

—Ah, sí.

No oye más que esa vaga afirmación, pero no tiene de otra más que sólo suspirar internamente y aceptar el hecho de que su hermanito no era la mejor opción para iniciar la larga charla que en serio necesitaba para despejar su mente. Shōto no era una buena opción para platicar. En sí, de lo poco que recuerda de su niñez, nunca lo fue. Era un niño callado, más aún luego del accidente con el agua hirviendo. Siempre tan atento y tan silencioso, algo muy extraño en personas de su edad. Y no lo niega, le preocupaba un poco, pero sabe que actualmente él ya no es lo que solía ser y que finalmente tenía amigos, como un adolescente normal.

Igual le pone un poco triste que siga siendo tan callado.

Vuelve a suspirar, y piensa por un momento. Si la vida que llevaran no fuera como la original, ¿seguiría siendo el jovencito tan callado?

Lo repasa; si su padre no tuviese esa obsesión loca todos sus hijos podrían ser normales. Ella no sería tan nerviosa, su madre estaría bien, Natsuo no odiaría tanto a Endeavor, y Tōya seguiría en casa, posiblemente haciendo travesuras con los demás, y Shōto no sería un cubito de hielo andante.

Serían normales, y bastante parlanchines, por supuesto. Sin miedo a soltar sus tonterías infantiles. Ya hasta puede verlo si cierra los ojos.

—¡Adivinen qué! —exclama de pronto Natsu haciendo su aparición en la sala.

Fuyumi y Tōya dejan de mirar el televisor, y Shōto deja de lado su dibujo también para verle.

—¿Qué? —inquieren los mayores al mismo tiempo. El niño bicolor asiente una vez, también esperando a escuchar la respuesta.

—¡Ya tengo una idea de lo que podría ser el Quirk de Shōto! —afirma, apuntando con un dedo al infante, quien solamente parpadea un par de veces, procesando en su cabecita infantil de cuatro años a lo que se refiere su hermano mayor.

Tanto Fuyu como Tōya también miran por un segundo a Shōto, y luego vuelven su vista al albino eufórico.

—¿Y cuál sería? —indaga el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Hielo ardiente!

Fuyumi enseguida se pone de pie, con una mirada segura en el rostro y dispuesta a dar su opinión ante esa suposición;

—Eso es imposible —reclama muy seriamente—. No podría existir tal cosa.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclama en su defensa Natsuo—. Todos los Quirks son posibles. Y un hielo que haga lo mismo que el fuego también lo es.

—Por supuesto que no, Natsu. El hielo quema, sí —explica con paciencia, tratando de hacer entender al menor—, pero no al grado del fuego. Un poder así jamás sería posible.

A unos pasos, el aludido de la conversación, Shōto, simplemente deja de prestarles atención a ellos y su debate, donde la nerd de su hermana mayor intenta hacer entrar en razón a su travieso e idiota hermano medio. Solamente decide regresar a su importante dibujo.

—¿Y qué piensan del fuego frío?

Fuyumi se detiene en medio de su discurso sobre las temperaturas lógicas en la tierra, y se gira a ver a Tōya, con una cara de delata la incredulidad que siente en ese momento.

—¿Tú también, Tōya? —Inquiere, denotando ofensa en la voz infantil de diez años. El mayor se encoge de hombros—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Yo tengo fuego azul.

—Es porque no hace la suficiente combustión.

—Fuyu, no le quites la magia a todo.

—No le estoy quitando la magia, Natsu. Sólo digo la realidad de las cosas y desde el punto de vista de la ciencia.

—Eso es lo mismo que quitarle la magia a todo.

—Tōya, se supone que eres el mayor.

—Sigo creyendo que podría tener hielo ardiente.

—Natsuo, ya te dije que es imposible. Y no, Tōya, el fuego frío tampoco es posible.

—¡Claro que sí!

Y así empieza una diminuta y verdadera discusión infantil con el trío, donde ella trata de hacerles entrar en razón sobre las cosas imposibles con las que sueñan los dos sobre el posible futuro Quirk que tendría el más joven de la familia y las voces cada vez toman más volúmen. En tanto, Shōto sólo sigue calladito a unos pasos, sobre la mesa, sumido en su tarea de colorear sobre el papel. No les presta atención sino hasta que acaba su trabajo, y con una sonrisa satisfecha, se levanta de su lugar y va junto a sus hermanos.

—Hey... —los llama en voz baja, y todos se callan enseguida, volviendo la vista al niño que alza orgulloso su dibujo algo distorsionado que, según pueden ver, sería su retrato—. Esto...

— _Está horrible..._ —declara Tōya en voz baja, y enseguida recibe un zape de la albina—. ¡Auch! Ok, no es tan feo.

—¿Acaso eres un villano para ser así de cruel? —regaña Fuyu, frunciendo el ceño hacia su mellizo. Éste simplemente le saca la lengua mientras sigue sobándose la parte donde le habían pegado.

—¡Está genial, Shōto! —Exclama Natsuo, acercándose rápido y agarrando el dibujo—. Es una obra maestra.

El pequeño sonríe ligeramente, y apunta hacia la hoja, poniendo su dedo sobre la parte blanca de su cabello.

—¿Eh? ¿Tu mitad blanca? —aventura el albino, algo confundido. Él asiente. Pronto los mayores también se acercan curiosos a ver lo que sucede.

—Hielo —declara el bicolor, seriamente y con un brillo emocionado en los ojos. Luego pone su dedo sobre la parte de su cabello rojo—. Fuego.

—¿Hielo y fuego? —repite el mayor del grupo, confundido.

— _¿Qué crees que signifique...?_ —susurra Natsu en dirección al pelirrojo.

— _No sé. Shōto no es de los que hablen mucho, así que no creo que nos explique..._

Fuyumi a la par se toma de barbilla, pensativa, analizando las pistas. Luego sus ojos claros se iluminan al encontrar la posible respuesta al problema y desacuerdo en el que todos de encuentran.

—¡Mitad frío y mitad caliente! —Exclama de la nada, golpeando su puño contra su mano y de paso asustando a sus dos hermanos varones—. Shōto cree que ése podría ser su Quirk. —Explica con una gran sonrisa, y luego mira al menor, quien asiente con una diminuta mueca de alegría y los ojos de distintos colores tan brillantes como los de ella.

—Mm... Tiene sentido. —Acepta el niño de ojos zircón, fingiendo pensar puesto que en realidad no lo hace, porque no necesita hacerlo. Natsu asiente, resignado ante la idea de que el poder que había propuesto no sería posible.

Y Fuyumi sólo puede mantener su expresión alegre, y acariciar la cabecita de rojo y blanco de su hermanito en un dulce gesto de cariño.

Y entonces ella piensa de nuevo, que igualmente, teniendo una infancia normal conviviendo con sus hermanos —teniendo también claro que seguramente ellos no serían de lengua calmada—, Shōto muy seguramente seguiría siendo el jovencito silencioso, el que no suelta palabras de más y que simplemente se mantiene callado y tranquilo en todo momento.

Ríe sin poder evitarlo antes de comerse el primer bocado de su plato, llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Natsuo, en tanto termina de tragar su comida.

—No, nada —niega la albina, todavía sonriente—. Sólo pensaba en Shōto, y lo callado que es.

El aludido frunce ligeramente las cejas, demostrando su ligera confusión y curiosidad ante ese comentario hacia su persona.

—¿Soy callado?

Fuyu no puede evitar volver a reírse, y Natsu le sigue. Shōto no entiende, pero prefiere no hacer preguntas al respecto.

Ella piensa que está bien así.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
